A Little Trust
by granger2malfoy
Summary: After the death of Dumbledore, Hermione Granger is the only person a desperate man can trust.


**Title: A Little Trust (1/1)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** SS/HG

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer:** Not mine and no money being made.

**A/N:** This is in response to http/severus-hermione. confrontation challenge. Now several versions came at me (including one with a naked!Severus) but these flowed out the best. Cheers and enjoy!

**Summary:** After the death of Dumbledore, Hermione Granger is the only person a desperate man can trust.

* * *

_**Trust – A Little Trust is Hard to Come By **_

The hot spray of the shower crashed down on Hermione's shoulders as she kept her eyes closed and sang to the music that played in the background. Morning bested any other time of the day in her eyes. Between the hours of seven and nine turned out to be the only time she had to herself and allowed herself to relax.

The wizarding world continued to be at war as her best friends and she tried to bring the end as soon as possible without making any mistakes along the way. All three members of the golden trio returned back to Grimmauld Place the June after the end of the sixth year and the death of the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Headquarters moved permanently after their leader's death but the house remained to best place for the three heroes to call home while they prepared for the end of the war. But for their safety an Order member always remained on site to ensure nothing happened to them.

Hermione rinsed the remaining lather out of her hair as she smiled at the thought that the boys were out of the house on a mission to retrieve another of the missing Horcuxes. She loved Harry and Ron to death but they sometimes got on her nerves as she tried to concentrate on the way to destroy both the five remaining parts to Voldemort's soul for good. One of those priceless items constantly stayed around her neck. Upon the first week of returning back to the house, Ron had stumbled upon the locket and almost tossed it to the side before Hermione realized that it was the one that Regulas Black, R.A.B, had stolen from Voldemort's hiding place in the cave. Harry had suggested that she kept it on her to ensure its safety and she completely agreed.

In the background, the music from The Phantom of the Opera played out as she sung along with it. The bathroom seemed to be on the only place in the house that the portrait of Mrs. Black did not seem to screech at 'bloody-awful muggle noise' as she so eloquently called it. With her eyes closed, Hermione played the musical out in her mind and it was at one of her favorite parts where the main character and her love interest proclaim their feelings for each other on the room. She sung along as she finished rinsing the last of the suds from her thoroughly drenched body.

Yet had the music not been so loud or had her eyes been open, she would've heard someone quietly enter the bathroom and seen his shadow on the curtain. But the young woman noticed nothing but the emotions that accompanied the music and the soothing water against her tired body. The silent intruder already had his wand out and slowly vanish the steam from the room but he patiently waited from the witch to end her shower.

Her wet hands managed to turn off the cascading water from the shower head above her. With one last attempt to get all the remaining water from her long hair, she reached out of the curtain to grab her favorite large, purple tower. The once huge towel that could easily cover three people had been shrunk into the size perfect for Crookshanks. Hermione rolled her eyes as she called out, "Very funny, Fred or George! Accio wand."

Three rather large dips down her naked back reminded her of the coldness but there should still be steam in the room. And why wasn't her wand coming to her? Just then her towel grew to about half the size it once was but it was enough to just wrap around her body. With a sniff and a realization that the prankster was still in the room and was most likely the cause for not having her wand come to her, Hermione wiped away the remaining water from her face as she asked, "Okay, joke is over, boys. Let me have my wand."

The curtain began to move to the side on its own to reveal her intruder leaning against the door with both his wand and hers in his hand. In her moment of surprise, her left foot slipped in the still wet surface and she began to fall. But a strong force caught her and she looked up into the dark unforgiving eyes of her capturer. Slowly her brought her back on her two feet but made no attempts to hand her back her wand as he spoke, "I guess we can add klutz to your title of Insufferable-Know-It-All."

That icy voice was not one she thought she'd hear again in this house. It was clear to all that Severus Snape was not longer welcome in the house of Black per her best friend. Her eyes glanced over his form and noticed that he was missing his normal teaching robes. _That could be because he no longer teaches, which I am sure he is ecstatic about. Of course, so is most of the student body for that matter. _

"Let me have my wand. Its only fair if we are both armed," Hermione commented but then added, "and some more clothing might be appropriate."

Snape rolled her almost black with an emotion of boredom. "First of all Miss Granger, I have no reason to give you back your wand. Secondly, what we will do does not require any clothing but be grateful allowed you to have a towel. Your body will not be the first female I've seen and certainly won't be the last."

Oh that comment ruffled her feathers and she stood taller as she asked, "And just what will we be doing? … Wait, what happened to Remus? He was supposed to be on guar-"

Snape cut her off and with a flick of his wand the music from her magiked Phantom of the Opera music box was turned down a little. "As much I as enjoy that play, it is interfering with our little talk. The werewolf is asleep on the couch, just as I found him and will wake after I leave. Not much of a watch dog is he?"

Hermione double checked the coverage of her breast as she noticed his stare but when she looked down, she remembered the locket. Her hand shot-up to clutch the priceless locket, which still held part of Voldemort's soul. Severus smirked and stated, "Yes, that is actually what I came here to chat with you about."

She replied unbelieving, "Chat?"

Snape took a large step, well normal step for him, closer to the still dripping teenager. "Miss Granger, don't let it be said that I am not a fair man."

Hermione snickered almost silently at his comment and raised his eyebrow as he continued, "I have decided that you are the right person to make a bargain with. You options are a) help me secure the death of the Dark Lord during the final battle by giving me that necklace and I give you an identical one to replace it for your precious friends. Or b) I simply take it now and Obliviate you while leaving behind the fake necklace and you not having a clue. Your choice and you have a minute to decide."

Hermione's eyes kept blinking and any one could tell that many questions were running through that very intelligent brain of hers but only one came out, "Why me? There are many others in the Order that you could've gone to and had them get the necklace from me."

"It's not that I didn't consider it. But coming directly to you seemed the best option."

This time it seemed Hermione's turn to raise her eyebrow as she replied, "And dangerous. Any Order member can stop by to see Harry at any moment."

Severus held her eyes as he took another step closer to her shivering body from the cold air around her. "I have been in far more dangerous situations than to be entering a house with only a sleeping man and a little girl in the shower."

Hermione's eyes flared as her mouth formed a straight line and stepped out of the shower area to right in front of him. Severus Snape remained taller than her by her head only reaching just above his shoulders but her strong nerve was a sight to behold. Snape's lips formed cruel smile as she snapped, "I'm not a little girl."

With her heaving chest just barely against his, he surprised her by taking a step back and ignoring the whole situation as he asked, "What is your choice? I do not have much time, Miss Granger."

She mind knew the deadly man in front of her could've stolen the locket and left her body for dead, if that had truly been his wish. Snape would have no problems killing a person that had been a mere thorn in his side for the past six years but he didn't. _Well, there will be time to think on that later._

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and stated, "It sounds like you have a plan. Lets hear then."

He smirked and led her out of the lavatory, through the adjoining bedroom, and ended up in a sitting room. Snape pulled out a chair for her as he began to discuss his vision for the up-and-coming night of the final battle and their role in the whole thing.

* * *

**_Five Months Later _**

The chilling air of the cemetery whipped around Hermione's close to shaking body as she stood side by side the hopeful savior of their world as he stood wand at the ready for the inevitable. She tried to calm her breathing as everything had gone according to plan and this was about to be the moment people would talk about for years not matter the outcome. Harry whispered, "Okay, give me the locket, Mione."

Ron coughed of the other side of Harry as she nodded and undid the latch of the silver heart locket. Just as Hermione put it into his strong hand, he gave her a confident smile and turned forward at the sound of apparition just in front of them. There appeared Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and Severus Snape. _Just as Snape predicted. Let the show begin._

Voldemort's snake-like appearance seemed not to faze any of the members of the Golden Trio. Snape noticed the silver chain that dangled from Boy-Wonder's hand and made sure to catch Hermione's attention to the transfigured ring on his left hand. They had come to an agreement which had called from trust on both of their parts. He actually knew that she would keep her side of the bargain because of that Gryffindor nonsense but her trust of him showed in her eyes, which told of calmness about the situation and yet ready for action. No, the importance of him having that locket was worth whatever price it could've cost and funny enough, it only cost him one conversation with a formidable young woman.

As the Dark Lord and Potter began to bicker and bully with words, Snape's mind thought about the reasons he stopped by that day he entered Grimmauld Place months after the death of his mentor and friend. He hated the fact he commanded by Albus to kill him but that only fueled his determination to be the reason to show Voldemort where his loyalties lay. Oh yes, he would see the misplaced trust be the end of his sorry existence. If it just happened to take himself off the Ministry's Most Wanted list at the same time, then that was just an added bonus. No, he wanted to come clean once and for all, especially in front of the son of his once enemy, with the fact that the dreaded Severus Snape had always been on the side of the light, even if they all renounced him.

With a glance at Potter's left at his partner for the illusion that was about to be revealed, no not all had renounced him. That morning a few months ago, they had talk about an hour after leaving the shower area and discussed all that he planned for this night. She shared her doubts over Harry's guesses about the reason he killed the headmaster and it took very little to conversation for them to come to a quick understanding on his position. Actually, it took more time to convince her that the Malfoys were willing to change the sides of the war, if he could guarantee victory and possibly clearing of some charges that they were doomed to face when Harry Potter succeeded.

Potter's voice finally caught his attention and brought him back to the present. A bright red light cracked in the air as the locket was handed from Granger blew up into tiny bits. But the look of absolute shock on the boy's face was priceless but pleased chuckle of Voldemort sounded like nails on the chalkboard. Then the mad man spoke, "Oh, looks like there has been a mistake young Mister Potter and that mistake will cost all of your lives."

Severus wordlessly transfigured the ring into the true Slytherin heirloom and raised the locket in the air. Granger cracked a cruel smile as Lucius made a rude comment to distract Voldemort from looking to his left. Well, he wanted to see Voldemort's face when he blasted the last separate part of his demented soul to hell where it belonged. A flick of his wand the lockets exploded and sent a green mist into the air, which immediately caused Voldemort to clutch his chest as he whipped around. The dark red eyes widened as Snape spoke, "No, my lord, the mistake was yours."

"You traitor! Avada-"

A blast of green stopped Voldemort from completely the unforgivable as Potter seemed to have been paying attention after all. The body of his former master shot across the cemetery and slammed against the snow-covered statue that marked his Muggle father's family grave. Hisses of pain came from the two Malfoys as a burning sensation flowed through his veins of his left forearm.

Snape ripped off the buttons of his frock clock and shirt to reveal the Dark Mark slowly bubbling acidly. Being a man who had suffered more torture from the wand of the Dark Lord than most, Severus became used to pain but this seemed to be different. He fell to his knees as he continued to clutch his wounded arm and began to lose consciousness. But really it didn't matter. Voldemort was gone for good and he had been one of the main reasons. Snape had already prepared himself to die content if both of the events came true and it seemed his foolish choice to become a Death Eater had finely became the death of him. As he gave himself over willing to death, he heard the sound of a young woman's voice came from above him, maybe it was an angel not that he believed he was worthy of one.

* * *

**__**

_**The Next Day**_

"I can't believe you did not tell me! Why didn't you trust me, Hermione?" the yelling voice of the Potter boy began to cause a thumping in his mind. _What in the bloody hell was Potter screaming about. Wait Potter's dead? He's dead and yelling? Something is not adding up. Aren't I dead?_

Snape must've spoken those last words because he got a reply, "No, Severus. You are not dead." _Merlin's Beard, the werewolf was even with him, wherever he was. He had to be in hell._

Lupin continued, "Harry, why don't we go talk to the rest of the Order? They do have some questions that need to be addressed. Good to see you back with the living, Severus."

Snape grunted but refused to open his eyes. The sight of Boy Wonder and Wolf Man was not the first imagine he wanted to get his close call to death but how close was he?

Harry reply came out a mumble, what a same he still had to hear it at all, "Fine, right, Remus. We _will_ talk later, Hermione."

"Fine, later." The simple statement from his left side caused his body to tense up. She was there with him. "How are you feeling, Snape? I can give you another dose of pain reducers if you wish."

Slowly he opened his eyes to quickly close them at the bright light from somewhere above him caused. From under his lids, he sensed the lights were thankfully being turned down to a duller light. "Thank you, Miss Granger, and no I do not require any potion."

Her voice came again and he glanced over to Hermione as she gently touched his wrapped forearm, which covered his Dark Mark. His eyes followed her small fingers as she so carefully double-checked the bandage and treated him as he could break at any moment. When her warm brown eyes rose to meet his dark ones, he saw tears just sitting on the edge just waiting to drip down the cheek. Somewhere deep inside of him was moved by the sight. No one had ever cried for him. No one ever cared what happened to Severus Snape. The worse things got the more people seemed to be happy for his misery. Never had any one cared, worried, or wept for his pain. Well, no one since… his mother.

It did not matter though. He knew better. He did not need this girl's pity. With a snarl, Severus sat up and turned away from her body as he snapped, "Save your groveling for those who deserve it or, even, want it."

He noticed his frock coat and cloak were hanging on the wall by the door as he buttoned the sleeve to his wrapped arm. Yes, a painful ache throbbed but he'd been wounded far worse than that in his years of playing spy to an unforgiving Dark Lord. As he silently summoned the rest of his attire, Hermione's tears appeared to have been wiped away as she spoke, "Your arm will be healed about two weeks. Just change the bandage regularly. Of course, the Malfoys can't say the same but they are better off than the other Death Eaters."

Snape slipped off the cushioned table as he finished buttoning his frock coat as he asked, "What do you mean?"

Hermione crossed her arms across her chest and leaned on the table as she replied, "Well the Malfoys' damage is worse than yours. I got to you quickly and was about to halt the acid burning and begin treatment for the dissolving Dark Mark but junior and senior Malfoy were a little more reluctant to let me or the boys treat them. Once Draco saw I had saved your arm, he let Ron do the same to his arm but Lucius refused to let me or Harry stop the burning. He kept insisting to be taken to the Infirmary but there wasn't enough time. So, I knocked him out and saved as much as I could, which by that point wasn't much left."

"How is Draco?"

She glanced up and met his eye as she admitted, "There was some nerve damage but nurses have been working on him and gave him three months recovery time. He'll never been able to work well with his left hand but he does have some control over it. But Lucius, he-"

Hermione paused and cringed as she continued on, "A good amount of muscles were eaten away by the Mark. They have repaired what they could by rebuilding muscles is a harder task than growing bones. He can either continue to have treatments over the course of the next year or he can keep his disfigured arm the way it is with a form charm, which no one will be able to tell with clothing on. But dead bodies of Death Eaters are turning up all over the wizarding world. "

Severus watched as the young woman went on about details the research she went through to find possible outcomes of the Dark Mark and how to counter them. But the whole time he kept asking himself why? Why did she do even think about the damage the cursed mark would do to the followers of a madman? Why did she even agree to go along with his plan of being the one to destroy the locket since he was not capable of killing Voldemort himself? Why did she trust him? And more hauntingly, why did he even care?

She must've realized that he had stopped listening because her teeth began to nibble at her soft bottom lip. Slowly he took a step to her and she pulled out a wand out of the jacket she wore. His wand and she handed it back to him as she said, "I gave the Ministry all the facts about the morning you came to me with the plan, the details you told me about Dumbledore's death, and what happened last night. They still want to question you but they no longer have you charged with murder. The Malfoys will still be investigated but I told them everything you told me. Narcissa is already here and came by to see you but you were still out of it. I thought you might've wanted to know what has been going on since you collapsed."

He withdrew his wand from her hand as he was at a loss of what to say. His name had been cleared, his arm mended, his godson might be cleared of all charges as well and all by this young woman that once annoyed the hell out of him. Things appeared that she had finally grew up and turned out to be an amazing young lady, not that he would ever admit it out loud. Snape drew himself up as he tucked his wand safely away. "I find myself in your debt. Thank you for your help. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

Hermione's showed surprise but quickly began to think. He had hoped that Gryffindor goodness in her would say 'no.' She gave him a calculating look and opened her mouth but a man pulled open the door. Viktor Krum pulled stepped in and pulled the witch into a tight hug. Well, those two being a couple had not reached his ears, not that he cared in the least. Then the younger wizard stated, "I vas so vorried vhen I veard about the final battle. Are you okay, Mione?"

Snape cleared his voice, which caused the two young people to break apart, and Krum extended his hand as he spoke, "Nice to meet you again, Professor Snape."

"I am no longer a professor, Mr. Krum."

Hermione blushed as she pulled out of the strong man's tight hold and turned to Snape as she commented, "Actually, Headmistress McGonagall came by to check on you earlier as well. She is ready to offer your position as Defense Against the Dark Arts back to you."

Severus' mouth dropped open as he spoke, "Just how many people came in here to see me?"

Krum chuckled from her right side but stopped immediately after feeling Snape glare at him. The young wizard cleared his throat and spoke, "I need to be getting back. I'll talk to you later, Mione."

As Viktor quickly exited the room, the silence, oddly enough, felt comfortable as Severus became acutely aware that he was again felt with the young witch, who in fact saved his life. Snape took a step closer to her and lower his voice as he asked, "You never asked my earlier question, Miss Granger. How can I repay the debut I owe to you?"

Twice her mouth opened but then closed and said, "Nothing. I've done it for anyone in the Order."

He took another step closer to her but she stepped back to only be stopped at the wall behind her. "Not everyone in the Order would've done it for the traitor, Miss Granger."

Her eyes would not meet his but he sensed that she was starring at his lips, which caused him to lick his bottom lip. Severus noticed that he breathing seemed to become heavier but his traitorous mind reminded him that she was too young for any inappropriate thoughts that had started to form in the back his mind, all which required less clothing. Snape slowly took a step back from her personal space and watched as her brown eyes once again came back to reach his.

Hermione blinked once as she replied, "Hermione. That's what your repayment can be. Call me Hermione. As for the rest of the order, I've always been the one to stand up for you since we found out you worked for the Order. Dumbledore trusted you."

His face went a little paler and he placed his hands behind his back as he commented, "And some would say 'Look where that trust got him.'"

Hermione took a step closer to him with a defiant look as she replied, "I've never been like everyone else, Snape."

"Severus."

For a moment, her eyes got big and Hermione softly spoke, "Severus."

Snape couldn't control the shiver that ran down his back at the sound of his given name from her lips. A knock at the door brought there attention the man who entered. Lupin glanced back and forth between both of them and then smiled. Remus stepped in and opened the door as he said, "Snape, some Ministry officials are waiting for your information about… well, a lot of different things. Hermione, Harry is still being questioned. Do you want to wait for him or head back to Grimmauld Place?"

Hermione turned back to face Severus as he put his cloak on. "Do you need me to come with you for the questions, Severus?"

Snape fleetingly looked at her than at Lupin, who was gobsmacked at her calling him by his first name, and he replied with a smirk as he commented, "No, that won't be necessary, Hermione."

Severus seemed pleased with himself as he passed the shocked werewolf and then waited for him to lead the way. Before he continued to walk down the hallway, Hermione spoke, "I'm sure it will be fine. Have a happy Christmas, Severus, and I'll see you at the party tomorrow night, Remus."

Both men went through the noisy corridors and Lupin stopped at a set of frosted double-doors as he turned to face Snape. "Hermione gets to call you Severus and I still get dirty looks after knowing you for more years than she's been alive."

"There is a few differences between you and her," Severus stated as he rubbed his sore arm and continued, "One just happens to be that she saved my life last night."

Snape had just opened the doors as Remus whispered, "And a very pretty, brilliant, young man. Good luck with that. Happy Christmas, Snape."

Before he could make any scathing remarks, Kingsley and some other official stood up at the desk in the room and asked him to take a seat. Silently, Severus agreed with the other man but that was going to be his newest secret and luckily he trusted the young witch, who just might've broken through his cold barrier with just saying his name.

_**The End **_


End file.
